16 Magia e Psicocinésia
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Mu ñ está em seu normal, anda melancólico, c/ a kbça nas núvens. Seu sexto sentido diz algo importante, mas ele ñ sabe o q é. Lembranças do passado, tristezas rebrotando. O q está prestes a mudar na vida do Ariano? Novos personagens e muitas emocões n.n
1. Chapter 1

_Nala - Ó eu aki de novo!!! Hahaha. Foi rápido dessa vez XD Mas é q eu prometi p/ Stella essa fic =P Bom... Apresentando o personagem principal da vez!!! Mu de Áries!!!_

_Mu - Oi, gente n.n_

_Nala - Só espero q Mu-san ñ se importe em ter sua história contada..._

_Mu - Claro q ñ. Eu tenho orgulho da minha história e dos personagens q fazem parte dela u.u_

_Nala - Nhai, q bom!!! Tá vendo, Máscara... Assim q tem q ser... Ñ um mal humorado q nem vc na sua fic u.u_

_Carlo - Ah, num enche ¬¬_

_Nala - Sem comentários... Bom... Sinto informar q nessa fic ñ teremos lá muito humor, como na do MDM e Dite... Mas... Teremos muitas emoções n.n_

_Mu - Ikarus-sama já leu como beta e adorou... Aposto q todos vão gostar tb n.n_

_Nala - espero q sim... E espero q ninguém queira me mandá p/ forca sob acusação de pisicopata assassina até antes do fim da fic -.-_

_Mu - Pq eles fariam isso...? -.-_

_Nala - Er... Bom... Eu... Quer dizer... Vamo começá a fic??? n.n0_

_Mu - então tá, né...? O.õ_

_Nala - Boa leitura p/ todos!!! Espero q gostem da minha fic. E comentem, por favor!!!!! n.n_

_---_

_**MAGIA E PSICOCINÉSIA**_

------

_**Capítulo 1 – Lembranças de Longa Data**_

---

Mu andava há dias pensativo, caminhava pelos caminhos do Santuário sem prestar atenção a nada nem ninguém ao seu redor. Aquela idéia em sua mente o atormentava de um modo absurdo, ele não poderia acreditar que aquilo fosse real, mas ainda assim, sentia, no fundo de seu coração, que era esta a realidade. Parou finalmente, no lugar de costume, naquela área do Santuário estava seu discípulo, recém consagrado Cavaleiro de Altar e braço direito do Grande Mestre. Realmente um orgulho... À frente dele, uma criança em seus tenros oito anos, uma menina alegre e cheia de vida e energia, treinava incessantemente, tentando acertar um golpe em seu mestre. Kiki era mesmo rígido, era o que ele pensava, mas seguia apenas o tipo de treino que lhe fora dado. Sim, Mu sempre fora rígido, ao mesmo tempo em que preocupado, carinhoso, e brincalhão quando era possível.

Era assim que seu discípulo, agora mestre da pequena, seguia à risca o preparo que tivera, pois isso lhe dera não só uma armadura de prata, mas o poder de um Cavaleiro de ouro. Seus olhos, porém, não conseguiam se distanciar daquela criança, de seus cintilantes e alegres olhos púrpuras, de seus cabelos lilases e esvoaçantes. Era tanta vida, mas não era apenas isso... Havia algo mais que ele sentia naquele cosmo tão frágil que começava a despertar, mas ele não conseguia acreditar, embora quisesse mais do que tudo.

Deu as costas para o local, mas foi quando Kiki o percebeu, e o chamou.

--- Mestre Mu!!! Espera!

Ele se voltou novamente, disfarçando um sorriso para o rapaz.

--- Estava apenas de passagem, Kiki. Só estava observando.

--- Treine com a gente.

--- Eu adoraria, mas acho que teremos que deixar para a próxima.

--- Ah... Mu-sama... – reclamou a menina – Só um pouquinho...

A voz dela o fazia gelar, e ele nem sabia bem por que. Bom, na verdade, no fundo sabia, mas não era tão fácil de se acreditar. Ele continuou disfarçando o sorriso.

--- Sinto muito, Ane-chan. Mas tenho que falar com Mestre Shion. – e vendo o beiço da criança – Mas prometo que amanhã treinamos, certo?

Ela sorriu de forma radiante. Mu amava mais do que tudo aquele sorriso alegre e puro, era o melhor presente que poderia ganhar. A menina então ameaçou de forma infantil.

--- Promessa é dívida, heim!!! Se não vier eu tenho direito de te dar uns pedalas!

--- Está feito. – respondeu Áries, achando muita graça.

Ele continuou seu caminho, indo em direção às Doze casas. Ane olhou para Kiki, e seu sorriso se desfez.

--- Kiki-sama... O que ele tem?

--- Você também percebeu? Que droga... Porque eu não faço idéia...

---

Salão do Grande Mestre:

---

Mu bate à porta, Shion já sabe quem é, claro que reconheceria o cosmo de seu discípulo. Ele o manda entrar.

--- Está muito ocupado, mestre...?

--- Não, Mu, as coisas estão bem tranqüilas. Mas diga, qual é o motivo deste cosmo tão baqueado?

--- É tão evidente assim? – ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

--- Principalmente para o seu próprio mestre...

Ele baixou o rosto, o mestre o chamou para um dos aposentos, onde havia uma mesa. Era a sala onde normalmente se reuniam os dourados quando era preciso, e Shion tomou seu costumeiro lugar numa das cabeceiras. Mu se sentou ao seu lado, começou a falar, com a voz baixa e deprimida.

--- Mestre... O senhor se lembra de Jade...?

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao ouvir o nome, depois sorriu de forma amigável.

--- Ora, como poderia me esquecer da garota? Vocês eram muito amigos quando eu te treinava em Jamiel, e a garota tinha muito talento. Não era uma guerreira que usasse o cosmo, mas tinha uma forma de luta bastante particular que quase se perdeu em nossa raça.

--- É verdade...

O mestre estranhou, sempre que o ouvia falar sobre a garota, era com brilho nos olhos e grande alegria. Mas desta vez estava completamente mudado.

--- Ora, mas posso saber o por quê desse desânimo?

--- O senhor não soube, não é mesmo?

Não respondeu, mas permaneceu a fitar o discípulo com curiosidade. Ele continuou.

--- Foi depois da revolta de Saga, quando o senhor já havia morrido... Eu estava sempre em Jamiel, pois percebi que havia algo errado com o Grande Mestre, no fundo eu sabia que não era você. Mas eu não tinha como provar nem a mim mesmo, eu nem conseguia confiar nesse meu instinto...

--- Realmente, seu sexto sentido foi sempre muito desenvolvido...Os lemurianos, em geral, são assim... Mas continue.

--- Bem... Eu me lembro que eu tinha 19 anos na época, Jade veio à nossa casa, estava estranha, perturbada. Ela me disse que recebera uma mensagem nos sonhos, e que precisava partir. Eu não podia entender, repentinamente ela disse que não podia mais ficar em Jamiel e que teria de ir a busca de alguém. Que alguém importante precisava de sua ajuda e que ela não poderia falhar. Eu lhe perguntei onde era, pedi para acompanhá-la, mas ela apenas disse que não sabia ao certo como chegar lá, que ia seguir seus sonhos, e que eu não poderia acompanhá-la. Eu perguntei por que, mas ela apenas me disse que o mundo precisaria de mim por aqui.

--- Entendo... Uma premonição... Isso é normal para quem lida com o que ela lidava. Mas você não recebeu notícias dela depois?

--- Não... Na verdade eu tive um mau pressentimento quanto àquilo, mas resolvi não interferir, poderia ser apenas bobagem, eu ainda tentei insistir para ela ficar, ou pelo menos me explicar melhor, mas ela não quis. Eu tentei até segurá-la, mas ela desapareceu e eu nunca mais a vi...

Mu quase chorava neste momento, ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a testa nas mãos, tentando manter a compostura, mas quase não conseguia, estava realmente perturbado. Shion tocou suas costas.

--- Calma, Mu... Tente terminar a história. Ou quer um copo d'água?

--- Não precisa, obrigado, mestre... Bem... Esta foi a segunda vez que eu não acreditei em meu sexto sentido, e aconteceu algo ruim, realmente. Eu a procurei por meses, segui seus rastros, sua energia, fui parar na Inglaterra, e finalmente consegui relatos da última vez que a viram.

Lágrimas cristalinas acabaram por rolar em seu rosto, mas ele continuou.

--- Disseram que ela pegou um certo barco, a data era de uma semana depois que ela partiu de Jamiel, e o barco entrou num estranho nevoeiro. Era fácil saber que era ela, por causa das marcas na testa. Disseram que viram a silhueta de uma moça, com roupas parecidas com as minhas, andando como que em estado de torpor pelo convés, ela subiu na grade de segurança e simplesmente se deixou cair na água antes que pudessem tentar segurá-la. Eles tentaram encontrá-la, mas não conseguiram...

Mu não conseguia mais se conter, chorava como uma criança, e Shion apenas podia tentar acalmá-lo. Quando finalmente conseguiu se recompor, continuou a contar o que tanto o atormentava.

---Mestre... Ane-chan... A discípula de Kiki... Eu não sei por que, mas os olhos dela, a vivacidade, a cor deles, a energia dela. Eu não sei o que é, mas me deixa num estado de... Adoração... Meu sexto sentido me diz alguma coisa, mas eu não consigo saber o que é. E eu definitivamente não quero negligenciá-lo outra vez...

--- Então... Todas essas lembranças, são por causa da menina...?

--- Sim... Eu sei que parece estranho e absurdo, mas...

--- Jade te disse, naquela conversa, para onde ela ia?

--- Ela me disse um nome... Um nome bem sugestivo, para as praticas que ela fazia, claro. Ela disse o nome de... Avalon...

--- O reino das brumas, das fadas e da magia... Entendo... Bom, acho que é melhor você ir para a sua casa e descansar um pouco. Acalme-se que eu vou ver o que posso descobrir...

--- Descobrir? Mestre... Pensei que o problema era comigo... Estava... Sei lá... Desabafando...

--- Eu sei disso, e espero que eu tenha sido um bom ouvinte. Mas há algo que talvez se possa fazer. Mas isso você precisará esperar.

O jovem o olhou curiosamente, mas aceitou apenas aquilo, agradeceu imensamente a atenção do mestre e voltou para casa. Ainda era cedo, então dava tempo de um pouco de treino, e ninguém melhor que seu amigo Shaka para tal. O indiano apareceu em roupas de treino na sua porta.

--- Algo difícil de se ver por aqui: o Cavaleiro de Áries tão desanimado. – comenta.

Mu sorriu, aproximando-se e o cumprimentando. Virgem continuou.

--- Poderia convidar para um treino? Talvez isso mude o quadro.

--- Eu agradeceria muito, Shaka. Vamos.

Eles foram, treinaram, Mu pareceu se animar um pouco. Convidou o amigo para jantar com ele, Kiki e Ane naquela noite e, todos percebendo o estado em que estava o Cavaleiro, se esforçaram ao máximo para terem as mais agradáveis e animadas conversas. Pareceu ter funcionado, pois todos foram muito felizes para suas respectivas camas.

---

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Nala - Próximo capítulo_!!!_ Nhai, depois das lembranças tristes de Mu... Vamos p/ mais lembranças, e mais coisas tristes... Acho q eu exagerei na dose de tristeza dessa vez... ú.u_

_Mu - Mais coisa triste ainda... Vc é má comigo... T_T_

_Carlo - Se acostuma... Ela é assim c/ td mundo... ù.u_

_Nala - Mas... Mas... Mas..._

_Kanon - Gente, ela é suicida... Lembra do q fez consigo mesma no final do Olimpo??? Ela tem problema... Ñ poderia responder por seus próprios atos u.u_

_Nala - Não tem graça... ¬¬_

_Hyoga - Ñ mesmo... A maldade foi mais comigo T_T_

_Nala - Gnt... Vamo voltá p fic do Mu...? n.n0_

_Mu - Por favor, piedade!!! Eu ñ aguento mais tristezas como essa!!! Jade-chan!!! Minha doce e bela Jade-chan!!!_

_Carlo - Vc dexô o bambino traumatizado... ¬¬_

_Nala - Fica na sua caranguejo ¬¬ Er... Mu... Eu... Eu posso explicar... Calma... Só ñ infarta antes do fim da fic..._

_Mu - T_T_

_Ane - Pq Mu-sama tá triste??? O q vc fez c/ ele, Nala onee-chan??? Eu ñ vou perdoar se vc tiver feito algo ruim!!!_

_Nala - Naum... Ane-chan... Eu... Er..._

_Ane - Ah, q seja... Vamo acabá logo c/ esse suspense antes q eu encha td mundo de pedala u.u_

_Nala - Mas eu ainda ñ respondi o coment da Fabi-chan... n.n0_

_Ane - Nhai... Então vai logo... ù.u Ah... E nada contra vc, Fabi-chan... Mas a Nala onee-chan tem essa mania de ser má c/ os outros sabe... u.u_

_Nala - Er... Bem... Respondendo n.n Ao q parece eu dexei td c/ muuuuuuito suspense... Iataa!!! Era isso mesmo q eu queria XD Bom.. 1º O q aconteceu c/ Jade-chan?_

_Mu - Ela morreu!!!! T_T_

_Ane - O.O *desmaia*_

_Nala - O.O Bom... Dexa esse assunto p/ lah... n.n0 2º Pq elas são parecidas? Acho q os lemurianos devem ser parecidos mesmo... n.n0_

_Kiki - *Pedala na Nala* ¬¬_

_Nala - ITAI!!! _ Bom... 3º Pq ela se jogô no mar... Bom... Num sei se ela pensô q ia virá serei naum XD Mas acho q esse assunto posso dexá p/ mais p/ frente =P_

_Ane - *acorda* Continuô sem respondê nada... ¬¬_

_Nala - Eu lá vou estragar o suspense da história? u.u Bom... Obrigada pelo coment, Fabi-chan! Q bom q gostou da história... Espero q continue gostando... Vou postar 3 capítulos duma vez pq tivemos um problema c/ o fanfiction, e se num terminar de postar amanhã ñ terei muito tempo depois... Então até amanhã todos os suspenses se desfarão n.n Espero q goste, e continue postando!!! Beijinhos!!! n.n  
_

_Ane - Num vai apresentar o cap naum? ¬¬ Ah, dexa q eu faço. Taí o 2º Capítulo da fic do mestre Mu-sama, galera. Espero q td mundo goste. Eu vou começar a ler tb p/ ver o q tá rolando u.u Naum deixem de comentar!!! \o/_

_---_

_**Capítulo 2 – Amor Perdido**_

---

Mu olhava ainda para o teto, custava a pegar no sono, as lembranças estavam tão frescas em sua mente nesta noite... Como se tivessem acontecido ainda ontem. Ele se viu no peitoril do templo de Jamiel, Kiki estava ao seu lado, quando a garota atravessou a longa ponte de pedra. Mu não pensou duas vezes, se teleportou para baixo. Ela era linda como nenhuma outra, baixa e magra, delicada, de pele alva, longos e lisos cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo alto e olhos púrpuras. Seu vestido era logo e esvoaçante, com tecidos pendentes e uma estola ao redor do pescoço como Mu também sempre usara. Ele a cumprimentou alegremente e a trouxe para dentro, convidando-a para jantar.

Sim... Foi naquela noite que ela lhe pareceu tão aflita e necessitada de conversar com alguém, e Mu sempre fora seu melhor amigo, sem dúvida, ela jamais confiaria tanto em alguém como confiava nele. O mestre, então, mandou Kiki arrumar a louça naquela noite e ir dormir, enquanto ele ouvia o que a moça tinha a dizer.

Foi quando ela lhe contou toda aquela estranha história, e disse que partiria. Ele insistiu que ela explicasse melhor, mas nem ela entendia muito bem o que tudo aquilo significava. E por mais que ele implorasse que ela o deixasse ajudá-la, ela não aceitou. Uma hora, então, virou as costas para ele, pronta para ir. Ela não queria olhar em seu rosto, seu coração disparava quando fazia isso, e ela não conseguiria se afastar mais do Cavaleiro.

--- Tenho que ir agora, Mu... Deseje-me sorte...

Ele ficou aflito, com medo, pegou em seu braço, como num apelo de que não fosse.

--- Por favor, Jade, não vá assim... Isso tudo é tão absurdo...

O coração da menina queria saltar para fora, dava para ouvi-lo bater, e seu rosto pegava fogo. Mas ela não olhou para ele.

--- Por favor, eu tenho que ir. É minha missão, eu sinto... Quando você aprender a confiar no seu sexto sentido vai entender, mas...

--- Eu não quero que você vá!

--- Mu... – ela quase não se agüentava mais. – O mundo precisa de você aqui.

Ela puxou o braço, soltando-se dele, que ficou meio estático por um momento. Depois, como que num murmúrio, ele fez seu último apelo.

--- E eu preciso de você... Jade...

Ela se virou para ele num sobressalto, olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis e encabulados dele, com o rosto a pegar fogo. Ela jamais esperava ouvir isso daquele rapaz.

--- O que disse...?!

--- Eu... Tenho medo que algo te aconteça, que eu nunca mais te veja... Eu te amo...

Ele virou o rosto depois dessas palavras, pois não conseguia encarar o olhar incrédulo dela. Seu rosto também estava vermelho como um pimentão e seu coração disparado como nunca sentira antes. A garota se aproximou dele, tocou seu rosto, e quando ele tornou a olhá-la, a viu com lágrimas prestes a cair. Jade o abraçou repentinamente, com toda a força que conseguia.

--- Eu pensei que jamais me diria algo assim! Eu também te amo, Mu, também preciso de você! Mas... Mas... Eu tenho que ir.

Ele retribuiu seu abraço, e não queria largá-la nunca mais.

--- Não... Por favor, não me deixe sozinho... Fica comigo...

O Cavaleiro tomou seu rosto com a maior delicadeza do mundo, unindo amorosamente seus lábios aos dela, e ela retribuiu com imensa felicidade. Seus corações batiam descompassados, e quando se separaram, ela o olhou fixamente, com o rosto em chamas, e num murmúrio lhe disse.

--- Mu... É você... Quem eu amo e quero para sempre. Por isso... Posso ficar com você esta noite...?

Em sua cama, ainda olhando para o teto e relembrando aqueles momentos, Mu sentia o mesmo calor daquela noite, o mesmo amor sem fim que jamais se apagou de seu coração, ouvia nitidamente aquela doce e delicada voz de veludo. Ele se virou na cama, agarrando um travesseiro e molhando-o de lágrimas, sussurrando, sozinho em sua cama, as mesmas palavras que sussurrara na manhã seguinte daquele dia.

--- Por que...? Jade... Por que foi embora...?

Ela havia sumido no meio da noite, não fugido, mas seguido com sua missão para nunca mais voltar.

---

Dia seguinte, como prometera, Mu foi treinar com Ane e Kiki, mas por incrível que pareça, para o agora Cavaleiro de prata, seu mestre estava muito aquém de seu verdadeiro poder. Ele estava distraído, completamente longe. Enquanto isso, no salão do Grande Mestre, Saori conversava com Shion.

--- Está feito, Shion. Eu falei com a Deusa de Avalon, e está tudo pronto e decidido. Mandei Shaka ir até lá.

--- Shaka? É uma boa escolha... Alguém tão evoluído espiritualmente é a melhor escolha para uma viagem dessas.

--- Sim... Ele já deve estar a caminho.

---

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Mu - o///o_

_Ane - Vixe... Q Mu-sama tem hj? O.õ_

_Nala - Er... Nada naum... n.n0_

_Mu - Além de tantas coisas tristes... Ainda conta esse tipo de coisa... Como vc descobre essas coisas...? o///o_

_Nala - Er... Segredo... n.n0_

_Ane - Num entendi nada... O.õ_

_Nala - Bom... Mas a boa notícia é q a parte das lembranças ruins acabaram!!! \o/_

_Carlo - O q ñ quer dizer q ela ñ vá escrever nada de ruim pro presente... ù.u_

_Nala - Cala a boca caranguejo... ¬¬ Bom... Os problemas estão prestes a se desvendar agora... Mas ñ tão já =P_

_Ane - Qto suspense... Vc é má mesmo... u.u_

_Carlo - Até a fedelha sabe... ù.u_

_Nala - *pedala no Carlo, q voa à quilômetros de distância* ù.ú Continuando... C/ vcs o 3º Capítulo de "Magia e Psicocinésia" Boa leitura. E comentem!!! n.n  
_

---

_**Capítulo 3 – Reino das Brumas**_

---

Já era noite na Inglaterra, a travessia de barco se fazia normalmente por aquele lugar, um homem alto e loiro, com os cabelos até os joelhos e lisos e olhos serenamente fechados avança até o local de embarque. Ao seu redor todos se perguntam quem seria aquele estranho com roupas indianas e pele tão alva que conseguia se mover tão perfeitamente sem nada enxergar. Será que era cego de nascença? Mas todos os cegos precisam, pelo menos, da ajuda de uma bengala...

Ele entrou no barco e partiu, no meio do caminho uma densa e estranha névoa se estendeu por cima da água e encobriu a embarcação. Os marinheiros estavam inquietos, mas aquele homem apenas se mantinha de pé, sentindo o frescor gélido da neblina. Um dos marujos se aproximou.

--- Senhor! Devia ir para dentro, aqui é perigoso!

--- Não se preocupe, jovem. – ele respondeu calmamente – estou acostumado com o perigo, e aqui está agradável para mim.

--- Deve estar maluco... Não sabe das histórias??? Esta névoa não é comum... É mau presságio! Há anos atrás, uma moça vestida quase como o senhor se jogou na água numa noite como esta. Ela parecia um zumbi... Como se o demônio tivesse tomado posse de seu corpo e a matado!

--- Acredita em histórias de fantasmas? Acho incrível isso nos dias de hoje...

--- Mas é verdade! Meu irmão estava aqui e viu. Teve tanto medo que pediu as contas. Dizem que nessas noites, o fantasma da moça assombra os barcos que passam!

--- Então verei se eu vejo esse fantasma... Não se preocupe comigo e vá se recolher.

--- Tem certeza? Se algo acontecer, o senhor não enxerga! Como correrá.

Ele deu um singelo sorriso brincalhão.

--- Acredite em mim, rapaz. Eu enxergo melhor que as corujas com os olhos fechados, e sou mais ágil que um jaguar.

O marinheiro se deu por vencido e entrou, pensando que aquele homem era por demais louco, ou muito cheio de si. Mas não tardou muito para que o indiano recebesse o sinal. À sua frente, na proa do barco, como que feita de energia, uma borboleta dourada apareceu, e repentinamente se transformou numa pequena fada dourada, que com os bracinhos miúdos fez a ele sinal de que a seguisse. E é claro que apenas ele poderia vê-la, mesmo que tivessem outros por ali. Ele sorriu.

--- Se não soubesse de sua natureza, fadinha, não hesitaria em pensar que você era o tal fantasma.

Com uma delicada voz parecendo misturada com tilintar de pequenos sinos, a criaturinha pareceu rir do comentário. Ele a seguiu, saltou na borda do barco e se atirou na água. O marinheiro veio correndo ao ouvir o barulho da água e de olhos esbugalhados resmungou apenas.

--- Não acredito... É verdade, isso aqui é assombrado! Aconteceu de novo!

E correu para dentro alarmando a todos os marinheiros e passageiros a bordo.

Um brilho dourado envolve o homem, mas não de seu cosmo, como se a pequena fada lhe desse proteção e permissão de entrada. Em poucos segundos ele volta à superfície, e à sua frente está uma belíssima ilha de vegetação exuberante e natural. Ele sai da água e o cosmo é o suficiente para se secar. Inúmeras fadas voam de um lado para outro por entre as árvores verdejantes, rindo e brincando, uma mulher se aproximou. Longa toga branca, de detalhes azuis nas barras, cabelos longos até os pés e ondulados, negros como a noite, olhos verdes cintilantes.

--- Você é Shaka, do Santuário de Athena? – perguntou ela com voz lírica.

--- Sim... E você deve ser descendente da lendária Morgana. A senhora de Avalon?

--- Perfeitamente. Recebi a mensagem da Deusa de que você viria. Acompanhe-me até minha casa.

Ele a seguiu, era uma pequena casa rústica, mas muito bem cuidada, onde ele se serviu de chá e biscoitos. As coisas ali pareciam ter parado antes da idade média, na época de Arthur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda. Era tudo muito aconchegante e a energia era simplesmente maravilhosa, e de um poder imenso. A mulher sentou à sua frente e sorriu.

--- É chegada a hora, não?

--- Bom... Não acho que fosse problema que ele ficasse aqui até se formar, mas parece que Athena pensa que talvez ele devesse conhecer o lugar a que ele pertencerá. Claro, se ele quiser pertencer... O que não inclui deixar de pertencer a Avalon, logicamente.

--- Oh, sim. Eu entendo perfeitamente. Não se preocupe, pois eu e Athena já havíamos combinado isso tudo para se o garoto quiser seguir este destino.

--- Ah, já? Isso não me foi dito... Mas assim é bem mais fácil.

--- Sim... Eu mandei trazê-lo já. E sua mestra também...

--- Perfeito.

---

Santuário, casa de Áries:

---

Ane estava em seu quarto, ela se ajoelhou no chão e fez um pequeno desenho, um círculo, com uma estrela no meio. No centro dela, colocou uma foto e começou a rezar.

--- Ó poderosos guardiões, protejam-na sempre, dêem-lhe forças e sabedoria, para ficar cada vez mais forte. E assim um dia ela poderá me reencontrar... Assim um dia ela poderá me apresentar àquela pessoa... E não precisaremos mais ficar longe...

Mu passava pelo quarto quando a ouviu falar tais palavras baixinho, ele olhou pela porta, viu duas velas acesas, em lados opostos por fora do círculo, se preocupou muito com aquilo. Entrou, assustando a garota, que puxou a foto para junto de si, escondendo-a.

--- Ane-chan, o que está fazendo?

--- Eu... Só...

Foi quando percebeu o círculo, ele arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

--- Círculo mágico básico?

--- Mu-sama sabe de magia?

--- Só um pouco... Me desculpe, mas me preocupei com as velas...

--- Eu tomo cuidado. – ela riu com cara de "sou bem grandinha"

Ele sorriu, estalou os dedos, e as chamas simplesmente morreram. A menina olhou aquilo abobalhada.

--- Não foi... Telecinese...!

--- Não. – ele ainda sorria com ternura.

--- Onde aprendeu???

--- Com uma amiga...

Isto ele disse quase num suspiro, seu sorriso mudou e Ane pareceu preocupada, mas ele a mandou para a cama e foi logo ao seu quarto. A menina então guardou a foto na gaveta, com um carinhoso "boa noite".

Os sonhos daquela noite foram agitados, na verdade, lembranças do passado...

--- Mas... Por que eu não posso ficar com você?

--- Querida... Seu destino é grandioso... Você é uma peça chave para que o mundo continue em paz. Há muitos outros que lutarão também, com a mesma importância que você. Mas se faltar uma só peça, tudo se desmantela, e o mundo correrá o risco de entrar no caos. A mudança das eras se aproxima... Você deve aprender a ser uma guerreira.

--- Posso aprender a ser guerreira aqui!

--- Não seria a mesma coisa... Você tem que estar com aquelas pessoas... Com os servos do Santuário de Athena. E eu tenho que me tornar forte aqui, pois minha parte no quebra-cabeças é essa...

--- Eu não vou mais te ver...? Eu preciso de você...! – disse a pequena de sete anos, quase aos prantos.

--- Não seja boba... É claro que nos veremos... Quando for a hora. Não vai demorar tanto. Até lá... Seja forte.

A menina se lembrava perfeitamente das doces e amáveis palavras. Virou-se para o lado da cama e sorriu com uma lágrima dos olhos.

--- Eu serei forte...

---

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Mu - De quem era a foto...? O.õ_

_Ane - Num interessa u.u_

_Mu - -.-_

_Kiki - Isso lá é jeito de falar c/ o mestre Mu, mocinha? ù.u_

_Ane - Nha... mas é um segredo... u.u_

_Mu - Er... Td bem então..._

_Nala - Eita povo complicado... =P Bom... Depois da nossa dose maciva de magia (eu sei q num é o estilo CDZ, mas achei legal acrescentar algo mais na história... até pq adoro essa coisa de magia nos animes =P) Mas vamos agora p/ mais um capítulo... A lenda da criação de lemúria O.O_

_Ane - Demais, Demais, Demais!!!!!_

_Nala - Já q tá empolgada, apresenta, Ane-chan n.n_

_Ane - Eba!!!!! C/ vcs o próximo capítulo de "Magia e Psicocinésia" Esperamos q gostem da Lenda de Lemúria, ela é demais!!! Comentem!!!!! \o/  
_

---

_**Capítulo 4 – A Lenda Primordial de Lemúria**_

---

No dia seguinte, Shaka se encontrava no salão do Grande Mestre conversando com Athena e Shion. Duas pessoas cobertas por longas capas estavam junto dele, um deles ainda pequeno demais, certamente uma criança.

--- Muito bem, Shaka. Vejo que correu tudo como o planejado.

--- Perfeitamente, Athena.

--- Quero que chamem os três aqui...

--- Já mandei um dos guardas. – disse Shion.

--- Ótimo.

Não tardou muito para que chegassem os três.

--- Que bom que vieram, Mu, Kiki e Ane. Queria lhes apresentar uma pessoa. Venha até aqui. – ela chamou estendendo a mão para o lado.

De trás de um pilar, uma criança correu até a Deusa, e depois olhou para os três. Por algum motivo, ambos quase caíram das pernas ao ver o rosto da criança. Um menino risonho de pintas na testa em lugar de sobrancelhas, sim... Um lemuriano. Porém havia algo de muito diferente que só aqueles três sabiam, algo que estava nas lendas que Shion contou a Mu, que passou para Kiki, que por sua vez contou a Ane poucos tempos atrás...

Dizem as lendas que quando Lemúria se formou, ela foi feita sobre as rochas sagradas de origalco e gamânion, e que o solo era de puro pó de estrelas. O sol era de ouro puro derretido e a lua de prata cintilante, os animais eram criados pelos Deuses, como a terra e as águas eram as lágrimas de felicidade do Deus maior de Lemúria, Amrit (imortal), quando viu a beleza de sua terra.

A primeira linhagem dos homens de Lemúria nasceu dos frutos da figueira sagrada plantada pelas mãos do Deus supremo, com sua própria "semente", e ela, mais tarde, se transformou em uma árvore de ouro que simbolizava o início da vida humana naquela grande e próspera ilha. E dessa linhagem vieram todas as próximas gerações. Amrit, então, não querendo que seus filhos fossem tragados pela ignorância como acontecia em tantos outros lugares do mundo, tomou como esposa a mais bela e sábia das Lemurianas, e com ela teve sua própria linhagem.

Assim como Amrit, toda a sua linhagem tinha uma característica que não existia em nenhum outro lemuriano. Seus cabelos eram mais negros que o ônix, e seus olhos eram prateados cintilantes. Amrit sempre os instruiu para ensinarem não só como serem amáveis e prestativos com o próximo, ou a terem moral e ética, ou a serem honestos e honrados. Eles ensinaram ao povo também os segredos do universo, dos nossos cosmos, dos poderes telepáticos e de cura, os segredos da Alquimia, que as pessoas conhecem mais pelo nome de magia. Os filhos e netos e bisnetos, e toda a linhagem de Amrit eram os guardiões da magia e do povo lemuriano.

Mas quando a catástrofe chegou à Lemúria, as grandes ondas que tudo cobriram, as que foram ditas serem mandadas por Poseidon, mesmo que Amrit e sua linhagem lutassem com todas as forças, não foram capazes de proteger seu reino. Eles puderam apenas se sacrificar para salvar o máximo possível de pessoas, que não foram muitas, e que se espalharam pelo mundo.

Amrit, sem forças, teve de voltar aos confins do universo, e dizem que ele ainda está lá, recuperando forças para voltar e resgatar os sobreviventes de seu amado povo. Dizem que um único descendente do Deus ainda bebê, foi salvo com o sacrifício de sua mãe e se perdeu dos outros, mas que ele esteve em algum lugar do mundo. Alguns acreditam que seus descendentes ainda estejam em algum lugar, vivendo, mas apenas um verdadeiro lemuriano que conheça as lendas no início de sua terra poderá reconhecê-lo.

Eles ainda olhavam incrédulos para aquilo, certamente nem mesmo o menino sabia sobre essa lenda, e tampouco sabia de quem ele descendia. Sim, seus longos e lisos cabelos eram de um negro jamais visto, com um brilho único, e seus olhos cintilavam num prateado ímpar. Ele sorriu e se apresentou.

--- Olá! Eu sou Ajith, venho da ilha de Avalon.

---

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nala - Bom... Hj eu apresento a vcs o meu personagem mais novo... Futuro Cav de Serpentário... Ajith! n.n_

_Ajith - Yo, minna n.n_

_Ane, Mu e Kiki - O.O_

_Ajith - Algum problema...?_

_Ane, Mu e Kiki - Naum... Nadinha... Nada mesmo... O.O_

_Nala - Er... Acho q o pessoal ainda tá um poko em estado de choque... n.n0_

_Ajith - Fiz alguma coisa errada? O.õ_

_Nala - Imagina, Ajith-kun... Ñ é nada. Eles são meio abobalhados mesmo =P_

_Ane, Mu e Kiki - ¬¬_

_Nala - brincaderinha... =P_

_Ajith - Ah!!! Tô muito feliz de tá aki e de conhecer tds vcs!!! \o/_

_Ane - Tb adorei te conhecer, Ajith-kun n.n_

_Kiki - Bem vindo ao Santuário, garoto n.n_

_Mu - Mais q isso... Bem vindo à família n.n_

_Ajith - Q felicidade... T_T_

_Nala - Eu q diga... Tô tão feliz... T_T_

_---_

_Nala - Bom... Mas agora vou responder a review da Stella-chan!!! \o/ Nhai, menina, q sumida q vc tah!!! Pior q vc só o Nando-kun... u.u Vou dar uns pedalas naquele menino se ele num voltah logo ù.u Mas bem... Nhai, aniki!!! Num fica assim naum n.n Só pq vc defendeu Stella-chan? Foi tão legal da sua parte, vc é quase um príncipe encantado n.n (só num é pq é estourado demais p/ contos de fadas... Mas acho q se num fosse nem teria graça xD)_

_Milo - Ou seja... eu sou MELHOR q um príncipe encantado u.u_

_Ajith - Hehehe, Milo nii-san é engraçado XD_

_Milo - Vai por mim, garoto... Aprenda comigo e vc será o cara mais pegal q existe u.u_

_Ajith - HAI!!! XD_

_Nala - Esse meu aniki num tem jeito mesmo XD Bom... Mas é esperto... Sabe até como ficar ganhando beijinhos da Stella-chan XD Nha... Mas q bom q vc tah gostando, Stella-chan n.n Espero q goste muito mais desses dois últimos capítulos (vou postar duma vez pq amanhã tô atulhada de coisa e 6ª eu viajo -.-) Bem... Valew o coment!!! Bjinhus!!! n.n_

_Ajith - Ateh mais, Stella-chan e Milo nii-san!!! \o/  
_

_Nala - Hey, Ajith-kun... Quer apresentar o capítulo de hj? n.n_

_Ajith - Claro q quero!!! \o/ Muito prazer a todos q tão lendo essa fic. Aki vai o próximo capítulo... O melhor deles!!! \o/ Espero q gostem, pq as revelações tão demais!!! Comente por favor!!! \o/  
_

---

_**Capítulo 5 - Revelações**_

---

--- Olá! Eu sou Ajith, venho da ilha de Avalon.

--- Avalon...? – resmungou Ane.

Os outros dois venceram a surpresa e o cumprimentaram, Athena então falou.

--- Ajith aceitou ser um Cavaleiro. Ele é destinado à uma constelação especial, que precisa de um Cavaleiro de poderosíssimo cosmo e conhecimento de alta magia...

Eles já até sabiam que constelação era essa, uma lendária e que tivera apenas um Cavaleiro em toda a história, na era mitológica. A Deusa continuou.

--- Vocês já devem saber que estou falando do 13º signo zodiacal, da armadura dourada de Serpentário.

--- Serpentário??? – exclamou Ane – Demais!!!

--- Mas quem se ofereceu para treinar seu cosmo não foi do Santuário...

--- Quem foi?! – perguntou Mu, agora cheio de empolgação.

--- Bem... Quando as batalhas no Olimpo foram vencidas, vocês foram ressuscitados por Zeus. Como Sorento lutou ao nosso lado, Poseidon pediu que o pedido fosse estendido a alguns de seus Marinas, e eu fiz tal pedido ao meu pai. Sorento quis agradecer, treinando o cosmo de Ajith, que ajudará imensamente em seus poderes mágicos em batalha. Eu aceitei a oferta.

--- Incrível... – disse Kiki ainda incrédulo – Quando Ane-chan veio para cá, eu jurava que ela era a última lemuriana viva além de nós...

--- Eu também estou muito feliz de ter tantos lemurianos aqui! – disse o menino empolgado – Mas não somos os últimos. Minha mestra na magia também é lemuriana.

O coração de Mu gelou naquele momento, e ele quase caiu das pernas. Ane avançou perguntando numa curiosidade que surpreendeu a todos, menos Athena.

--- Sua mestra??? Quem é sua mestra??? Ela veio com você??? Onde ela ta???

Ele riu, e sua resposta fez ainda mais Mu quase avançar para Athena em desespero, pedindo para saber quem era a mulher.

--- Veio sim.

--- Foi por isso também que os chamei... – disse Athena.

Com um sinal, chamou outra pessoa, que veio também para junto dela e do menino. Tirou a capa, e nesse instante Mu sequer conseguiu falar, tudo o que saiu foi um sussurro.

--- Jade...

Ane quase saltou de alegria ao vê-la, sua reação foi muito mais rápida que a de Mu, afinal, ele pensava que ela estava morta, e ainda tinha de controlar as lágrimas. Enquanto isso, Ane se atirou nos braços da bela jovem de sorriso tão encantador.

--- Mamãe!!! Mamãe!!! Você veio mesmo!!!

Mu acabara de terminar de secar as lagrimas, ficou estático, procurou o primeiro pilar para se encostar. Kiki o olhava com assombro, mas o mestre nem ouvia o garoto.

--- Mestre Mu... Mestre, o que você tem? Mestre?!

--- Acho que ele precisa de um tempo, Kiki. – brincou Shion.

--- Você sabe o que ta acontecendo, mestre Shion?!

--- Perfeitamente.

Mu se refez, caminhou até a jovem e as crianças, olhou no fundo dos olhos daquela garota e a abraçou com todas as forças, chorando como nunca fizera. Ane estava completamente confusa agora. Athena apenas observava com seu doce sorriso habitual, era exatamente o que ela havia planejado, como sempre.

--- Jade... Jade, eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver! Por Athena, não faça mais isso! Achei todos estes anos que estava morta!

Ela o abraçou com carinho.

--- Me perdoe, Mu... Eu precisei ir embora, e você não podia me seguir. Se não estivesse aqui na luta contra Hades... Como destruiriam o Muro da Lamentações sem um dos Cavaleiros de ouro?

--- Você... Sabia...

--- Ora, isso é magia. É claro que sabia, eu o via. Eu nunca te deixei, seu bobo.

A menina observava a tudo, ela começava a entender... Entendia o que era fazer parte do quebra-cabeças, entendia o que era o caos pela falta de um, mesmo que todos os outros fossem tão poderosos... Começava a entender quem realmente era Mu. Jade se afastou dele, ajoelhou-se na altura de Ane e sorriu.

--- Ora vejam só... Eu lhe prometi apresentar uma certa pessoa, mas esqueci que o conheceria antes que nos reencontrássemos...

Mu olhava para a menina, agora entendia exatamente o seu sexto sentido de todo aquele tempo. E chorou mais uma vez de alegria ao sentir o abraço carinhoso de Ane.

--- É você... Você é meu pai... O guerreiro poderoso, corajoso e honrado que a mamãe ama tanto? Papai... Papai...

Ela repetia, também chorando de emoção, agarrada à cintura de Mu, que logo ajoelhou-se para abraçá-la com toda a força de seu amor por aquelas duas.

---

_Continua... À seguir, o capítulo final n.n_


	6. Chapter 6

_Nala - Uhu!!! Último capítulo!!! \o/ Finalmente td se resolveu e ninguém mais quer minha morte... Espero... n.n0_

_Mu - T_T Foi demais... Arigatou... Nala-chan... *ainda abraçado c/ Jade e Ane*_

_Nala - Ah, claro... Minha mais nova personagem, mamãe de Ane... Jade-chan! n.n_

_Jade - Muito prazer a todos n.n_

_Mu - Esqueceu de dizer "futura esposa do Cavaleiro de Áries", Nala-chan u.u_

_Jade - S... Sou...? O.O_

_Mu - Se vc aceitar n.n_

_Jade - *Agarra Mu* Claro q sim!!! \o/_

_Nala - Oh... Um pedido de casamento ao vivo... T_T Eu num aguento tanta emoção... Q lindo!!!_

_Ane - Eba!!! Papai e Mamãe vão casar!!! Vão casar!!! \o/_

_Ajith - Minha mestra vai casar!!! \o/_

_Shion - Er... Acho q a alegria deixou td mundo esquecido do último capítulo... o.o Bom.. Eu apresento... C/ vcs, o último capítulo de "Magia e Psicocinésia" Esperamos q gostem. Comentem, por favor e até a próxima fic (ñ vai demorar muito... Nala-san escreve compulsivamente u.u)._

_Nala - Hehe.. n.n0  
_

---

_**Capítulo 6 – Juntos Novamente... Para Sempre**_

---

--- Ajith-kun... Você não vai treinar no Santuário? – perguntou Ane.

--- Não... Mas estarei sempre aqui... Podemos brincar se você quiser.

--- Oba!!!

--- Sua mãe vai te ensinar mais magia?

--- Vai sim... Ah... Mas por que é que ela nunca me apresentou você?

--- Sei lá... A senhora de Avalon dizia que era melhor eu ficar em segredo para lemurianos até eu vir pra cá... Vai saber o que se passava na cabeça dela...

--- Hahahaha. Ela devia ser estranha.

--- Às vezes... Mas era legal também.

--- Você vai quando com o Sorento-san?

--- Acho que ele vem me buscar amanhã...

--- Jááááá??? Acho que vou dar uns sopapos nele pra ver se ele te deixa ficar mais com a gente.

--- Você está muito feliz, né, Ane-chan?

--- Demais! Agora tenho minha mãe e meu pai, estamos todos juntinhos e felizes!

--- Que bom! Aposto que seu pai te ensina truques legais!

--- É verdade! E eu vou ficar super forte que nem ele e me tornar a mais poderosa amazona que já existiu!

--- Mais forte que a famosa amazona de Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre???

--- Não custa nada tentar.

Eles riram. Ajith olhou no rosto delicado daquela criança tão peralta.

--- Eu também ficarei forte. Serei o Cavaleiro mais forte de todos. Daí protegeremos a Terra juntos. E se precisar eu protegerei Ane-chan também, a filha de minha mestra!

Ela o olhou com admiração, mas deu de ombros.

--- Eu posso proteger até Ajith-kun, se precisar.

--- Então protegeremos um ao outro. – ele brincou.

A menina riu, e eles ficaram por um bom tempo em frente ao lago, jogando pedras na água que quicavam até bem longe. De cima do morro, Mu e Jade os observavam, eles estavam abraçados e sorridentes, mais felizes do que jamais estiveram na vida.

--- Que bom que eles ficaram amigos... – disse Jade.

--- É verdade... Mas Ane sabe que ele é o descendente de Amrit-sama...

--- Mas ainda o trata como um igual, um amigo. Acho que isso o deixaria ainda mais feliz do que ser tratado com deferência...

--- É verdade... Ela tem os seus olhos... Uma energia tão parecida com a sua...

--- Por isso você percebeu que havia algo entre você e ela?

--- Sim...

--- Mas os cabelos, o jeito peralta e o cosmo... São iguais aos seus...

--- Oras... O jeito peralta? Quem era minha companheira de "capetices" , como dizia meu mestre? – brincou.

--- As idéias eram suas... – ela riu – Mas bem que eu gostava delas...

Se entreolharam, Mu deslizou os dedos pelo belo e delicado rosto da moça, acariciou seus sedosos cabelos. As faces estavam coradas como se ainda fossem adolescentes acanhados um com o outro, os olhos apaixonados semi cerrados, os lábios tão próximos... O sol já se punha, dando mais perfeição à cena do doce beijo entre os dois, e desta vez não seria o último... De jeito nenhum...

_**FIM**_

---

_Nala - Uhu!!! Mais uma fic terminada!!!! \o/_

_Shion - Tenho de admitir q quase usei uma "Extinção Estelar" eu mesmo por todas as coisas tristes q ela escreveu no começo dessa fic u.u_

_Ane - Principalmente por ter feito parecer q minha mamãe tinha morrido ò.ó_

_Nala - Er... Desculpinha... Mas compensei, naum...? n.n0_

_Ane - Foi sua sorte ù.u_

_Ajith - Ah, q é isso... Nala nee-chan é muito legal n.n_

_Nala - Brigada, Ajith-kun... n.n_

_Mu - Pois eu estou muito feliz e grato à Nala-chan por essa fic n.n_

_Jade - e eu tb n.n_

_Nala - nhai... q bom!!! n.n Bom.. e já dexo avisado... Tem mais uma fic pronta p/ ser postada... Só esperando a separação de capítulos e as edições... Será a próxima, esperem p/ ver n.n_

_Ane - E o personagem principal será!!!!! \o/_

_Ajith - Tb tô curioso..._

_Nala - Meu querido e amado mestre, Camus de Aquário!!!!! \o/_

_*em algum lugar do Santuário*_

_Camus - ATCHIM!!!!!_

_Milo - Saúde... O.õ Cê tá bem, Camus...?_

_Camus - Sim... Alguém está falando de mim... Acho q terei problemas... ú.ù_

_Milo - O.õ_

_*voltando*  
_

_Nala - Hihihi... Será um presente e tanto n.n_

_Hyoga - E pras fãs de yaoi... Nos desculpem, mas ñ tem nada disso em histórias do nosso mestre u.u_

_Jade - C/ certeza, vindo de Nala-chan, será algo maravilhoso n.n_

_Nala - *vermelha de vergonha* Espero q sim... n.n (pena q pode ser q demore, pq agora volto às aulas e vou ver se arrumo emprego e dexo de ser vagal XD mas espero q num demore tanto =P) Até a próxima pessoal!!! \o/  
_


End file.
